


Take It Slow

by Locus_Maine



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: & I am a massive DBZ fan so enjoy, M/M, Well here this was stuck in my head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locus_Maine/pseuds/Locus_Maine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goten has had enough of being treated like a kid, he misses his best friend and decides he's had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enough..

Goten flopped backwards onto his bed with a sigh. He was bored out of his mind... Okay more like he was sad, as sad as a dejected puppy. Now that his best friend Trunks was managing Capsule Corp. along with his mother it was rare that he even caught a glimpse of the man.

"Goten, you have a visitor!" Goten turned his head towards the door as he heard his mother's voice carry up the stairs.

With a bright, hopeful smile, he rushed out of his room and bounded down the stairs. His smile faltered when he saw who it was.

"Oh... Uh hey V" he took a few steps towards his girlfriend.

Valiese had been smiling brightly before her lips turned downwards into a pout taking in his attire.

"Did you forget?" Oh crap she sounds annoyed.

Goten looked confused for a moment as he scratched the back of his head in the usual Son manner "uh forget what?"

"That we had a lunch date? C'mon Goten this is the third time this week!"

Chichi stood in the doorway of the kitchen, concern plastered upon her features. She watched the fury begin to show on the young woman's face.

"Ugh I am so sick of this! That's it Goten, if you can't find time for your girlfriend or continuously forget about arrangements that you've made then, then, the. You may as well not have one. It's over!"

With that said, Valiese stormed out of the Son residence and towards her car out on the front of the lot. Goten didn't stay long enough to watch her leave, he instead fled upstairs and into his room, slamming the door shut before his mother could catch him crying. He crawled into his bed and buried his face into his pillow to muffle his sobs. Honestly he wasn't sure why he was even crying, it's not like he had really loved Valiese in the first place, but the more he thought about it, the more sense it made that he snapped. Goten was failing school, was dropped by his best friend and was under constant pressure from his mother. She wanted him to follow in Gohan's footsteps, to make something of his life instead of taking the same path as his father, Goku.

There was a soft knock at his door and a quiet call from his mother "Goten sweetie, are you alright?"

Suppressing another round of tears he weakly called back "I'm fine mom.. I'm going out for a while" 

Before she had even managed to open the door, Goten had managed to shrug his jacket on and take off out of his bedroom window. He didn't have a destination in mind, he just flew. After a few hours he decided to land, suppressing his ki so that he couldn't be tracked, he then began to walk. After the sun had gone down and the sounds of life that emitted from the forest he was in had died down, he slumped against an old oak and resumed his tears.


	2. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goten has been missing for a week and seeming how no-one can find him, Trunks goes searching.

Chichi was frantic. Goten hadn't returned home for a week. Wherever he was, Goku and Gohan, not even Vegeta could find him. There was a swift knock on the front door but before she could get up to answer Bulma strode into the house. She looked exhausted. 

"Trunks just left to go look for Goten. I'm so worried about them, Trunks hasn't eaten or slept all week"

Chichi sat at the dining table, Bulma took the seat across from her, taking Chichi's hands into her own. "Trunks will find him Chichi, don't worry".

Both women sighed.

~**~

Trunks was furious as he flew through the sky. There was no sign of Goten anywhere, the others couldn't find him anywhere, damn kid must have suppressed his ki. Luckily for Trunks, he didn't need Goten's ki signature. He just knew.

Trunks soon descended into the middle of a forest. After a few hours of walking he heard the sound of crying. Trunks followed the sound his bright blue eyes widening to the sight of Goten curled up at the base of a tree.

"Goten?"

Goten's head snapped up at the sound of his voice, quickly swiping at his puffy red eyes.

"T-Trunks?" He managed to choke out.

Trunks made his way over to the tree and sat down, pulling his best friend into his arms.

"Goten, what's wrong?" Trunks waited patiently for the male to explain whilst gently stroking his hair.

"Everything Trunks.. Mum, Gohan, school.." He started shaking his head as he pushed away from Trunks and stood up, folding his arms across his chest. "You..."

Trunks blinked several times, tilting his head in confusion "Me? What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean what am I talking about? You know damn well! Ever since you took the reigns at Capsule Corp. you've barely made time for me! When was the last time we saw each other? Let alone spoke? It's been months!"

Trunks looked down at the ground "Goten you have to understand, I"

"Don't try to give me the "I've been really busy" line! Bulma's told me on several occasions that you've been out with all of the 'big wigs' of the Corp. and it's surrounding businesses. What, I'm not good enough to be in your presence? Is that it? Because let me tell you I-"

Trunks leapt up and took ahold of Goten's arms, smashing his lips against the younger male's to silence him. He felt the other's hesitation before Goten's arms wound around his waist, responding with equal force. Goten nipped at Trunks' bottom lip, sending a shiver throughout his body, a groan rose from him. Trunks lapped at Goten's lips and the other parted them to allow entrance. The kiss turned into a clash of teeth and tongues as each male fought for dominance. Trunks took a hold of Goten's hips pressing hard enough with his fingertips to leave bruises. He pushed the male back until he had him pressed against the tree. Trunks pulled away, resting his forehead against Goten's both of their breaths coming out heavy. He closed his yes for a moment to reflect on what he had just done. 

In his mind his thoughts were screaming at him "holy crap what the hell did I just do? I kissed Goten! Dad's gonna-"

Trunks was interrupted from his internal battle when the sudden loss of weight that he had been pressed against caused him to fall forward. Before he had crashed into the tree, a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, he was met by a fist slamming into his jaw.

"What the fuck Trunks?! Just because you're the son of a genius and Kami forbid the 'Prince of all Sayians' doesn't mean you get to toy with people like they're your person play things!"

Trunks rubbed the tender spot on his jaw bone before meeting Goten's gaze. He felt his ki spike and watched as the male blasted skywards.

"I wasn't toying with you idiot!" He managed to call out before taking to the skies himself. Following Goten at a much slower pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's another chapter to this shitty fic, hopefully you guys enjoyed it xx


	3. Let's Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goten makes a rash decision which leaves the rest of his family shocked.

Goten landed in his back yard, pressing his fingertips into his eyes to avoid crying. The back door flew open and his mother came flying out of the house, Bulma, Vegeta and Goku following. They chose to stay at a safe distance away from the pair.

"Son Goten! Where the hell have you been?!" She screamed in his face before slapping him square across his features. "How dare you! Do you know how worried I've been? A week Goten! You've been missing for a week! You're dad couldn't find you! Neither could you're brother or Vegeta! Where the hell have you been?!" Her rant ended with another slap to Goten's already red cheek. Chichi put her hands on her hips, left eyebrow raised as she waited for an explanation.

Goten cast his eyes to the ground rubbing his reddened cheek. There was a moment of silence before he set a cold glare on his mother "I'm leaving. Don't bother looking for me because I won't be coming back"

He stormed past his mother who was wide eyed with her mouth agape and ignored the Bulma's gasp. As Goten reached the back door he shouldered his father, hard, the smirk from Vegeta didn't go unnoticed. He hurried up the stairs as fast as he could and flung the door open, slamming it shut just as quickly. Goten narrowed his eyes at the male sitting on his bed before continuing with his intended task. He crouched down beside his bed and pulled a large blue duffle bag out from under it.

"Goten what are you doing?" Trunks watched as Goten darted around his room, rummaging through drawers and his closet, stuffing clothes into his bag.

"And they say you're the smart one. What the hell do you think I'm doing? I'm leaving." Goten yanked open his bedside table drawer to retrieve his phone and it's charger. His hand movement slowed as he he came to the photo album stashed in the drawer. He ran his hand along it's cover before shaking his head and slamming the drawer shut. Goten dumped the bag on his bed and zipped it up before hoisting it on his shoulder. He was just about to leave through the window when he felt a hand close over his shoulder.

"Goten please... Tell me what's going on" Trunks spoke softly and waited patiently for his friend to explain

Goten's shoulders slumped and he sighed in defeat. He turned to Trunks and opened his mouth to explain what his deal was when a loud knock interrupted them.

"Goten? C'mon little bro let's talk about this. Open the door" Gohan called loudly and tried to rattle the doorknob.

A low growl escaped Goten as he moved towards the window "Fuck off Gohan!" He warned.

Trunks blinked in surprise. He never knew his friend could sound so sexy. "You idiot it's the wrong time for thoughts like that!" He hissed. Judging by the look Goten gave him, Trunks realised that he must of said that out loud. He heard more voices gathered outside of Goten's door and let out a sigh.

"Oh fuck this! Trunks I know you're in there. Open the door, now!" His father's gravelly voice rang through the only thing separating the two males from them. Trunks took a hold of Goten's hand and ran towards the window. They both exchanged a look before jumping out and taking flight before they could be stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter three! Hopefully you enjoyed it xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> The rest will come soon, hopefully you all enjoyed the first chapter. I would love to hear what you all think about it so comments or kudos are appreciated xx


End file.
